Simorgh
| romaji = Shimurugu | sets = * Structure Deck - Lord of the Storm * Light of Destruction * Rising Rampage | tcg = * Stardust Overdrive * World Championship 2010 Card Pack * Collectible Tins 2011 Wave 1 | ocg = * V Jump March 2008 promotional card * Tournament Pack 2009 Vol.4 * The Rarity Collection | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Điểu Sư" is an archetype of Winged-Beast monsters that are based on the bird of legend known as Simurgh, a benevolent deity from Persian mythology. All members of this archetype are WIND monsters, except for two DARK monsters whose effects allow them to also be treated as WIND monsters while on the field. Their first member was introduced in Structure Deck - Lord of the Storm, while their first support was introduced in Rising Rampage. Playing style "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity" and "Dark Simorgh" both wreak havoc on an opponent's Spells and Traps and when combined can cause a devastating effect to the opponent, "Dark Simorgh" preventing the opponent from setting cards, and "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity" causing continuous Burn Damage as a result. "Anti-Spell Fragrance" is usually a staple in Dark Simorgh Lockdown Decks; when used with "Dark Simorgh", it prevents the opponent from being able to use Spells, Traps or Flip Monster Effects at all. "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" helps the combo by making more "Simorgh" monsters easier to summon with its effect that decreases Tribute costs (though not for "Dark Simorgh"-it only counts as a WIND monster while it is on the field). It also carries the unique distinction of being treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand, as opposed to on the field or in the Graveyard. This makes it possible to be summoned with "Wind Effigy" or other effects that benefit Normal Monsters like Common Charity. "Simorgh" monsters benefit greatly from being used with WIND monsters. "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity" requires WIND monsters as Tributes, "Dark Simorgh" uses WIND and DARK monsters to Special Summon itself, and "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" gains the additional effect of returning cards to the opponent's Hand when it is Tribute Summoned with only WIND monsters. The obvious problem with "Simorgh" monsters is that they are difficult to Summon due to the Tribute cost even with the benefit of the effect of "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" and have a hard time protecting themselves once they come out. "Dark Simorgh" is an exception, thanks to its ability to Special Summon itself and prevent your opponent from using Trap Cards. A way to speed this up is to use cards that count as two Tributes such as "Whirlwind Prodigy" and "Wind Effigy" or monsters that Special Summon themselves like "Garuda the Wind Spirit" and "Silpheed" or Swarm like "Harpie" monsters or even "Blackwing" monsters to an extent. Afterwords, protect them with cards like "My Body as a Shield" and "Guard Mines". With your opponent's Spells and Traps effectively locked down, you should focus on stopping your opponent's Effect Monsters to protect your side of the field. Recommended cards Official Decks Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes